1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to calendar organization, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's holiday calendar wherein the same enables visual understanding of approach of an impending holiday prior to a child's ability to read.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reminder calendars of various types are known in the prior art. The calendars have heretofore been of a configuration to accommodate storage of assortment of items, but have not been related to a particular date of the calendar month associated with each calendar. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,421 to Hunger provides a reminder device wherein the same utilizes a matrix of pockets associated with each day of an associated month wherein the pockets secure various items, such as vitamins, medicine and the like for consumption by an individual and are not utilized for indicator purposes, as provided for by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,352 to Aven sets forth a calendar reminder and dispenser wherein dosage strips are positioned overlying each calendar date to enable dispensing of the strip upon an approach of the date.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,473 to Stern provides a dispensing calendar wherein a vitamin dosage is positioned within an enclosed package oriented and arranged for consumption by an individual consistent with each date.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,649 to Ellis provides a reminder card wherein a rack is provided with a plurality of columns with inidicia related to each column to accommodate notes and the lik positioned within each of the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,451 to Coates provides an envelope receiving a plurality of coupons and the like wherein pockets are positioned within the envelope to provide retention of slips of paper and the like over a period of time for storage thereof to enable an individual to remove such items consistent with a predetermined date for redemption by a store.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved child's holiday calendar which addresses the problem of ease of use by children prior to their ability to read and further addresses the problem of ease of use by an individual to accommodate such children.